


Addictive

by hongbab



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, there's lots of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-14 03:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10528428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hongbab/pseuds/hongbab
Summary: It’s insane how addictive Jaehwan is, from head to toe, from his sweet scent to his even sweeter voice, from his featherlight touches to his hungry kisses.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is sappy hyuken written as a form of self-therapy because i'm stressed af and hyuken kisses can heal my soul;;  
> also kard's don't recall has nothing to do with the nonexistent plot, but i listened to it on loop while writing this

As an almost twenty-two year-old man, Sanghyuk can say that he has kissed a fair amount of time in his life.

It’s not like he has kissed that many people, really; he can count them on one hand, his pinkie meaning the last person he has kissed so far—Jaehwan. They have kissed a million times, probably, Sanghyuk can’t keep track of it anymore, but he wants to do it a million times more, just like how they are doing now, with a lapful of Jaehwan in his arms, their mouths gliding against each other in the most perfect slow mid-spring afternoon harmony Sanghyuk can imagine.

Jaehwan's legs are on the two sides of Sanghyuk's thighs, knees dipping into the couch, and Sanghyuk rests his hands on the soft skin over the taut muscles, Jaehwan's shorts riding up on his thighs. There are fingers in his hair, Jaehwan twirling Sanghyuk's locks around his digits, not exactly pulling, just tugging a little, giving Sanghyuk's lower lip the smallest of nips and smiling into the kiss when Sanghyuk's hands slide up on his thighs, reaching his hips and sneaking under the hem of his oversized T-shirt, his fingers tickling Jaehwan's tummy as he drags them down, caressing. He can feel the goosebumps on Jaehwan's skin and presses his palms flat against his stomach, making Jaehwan shudder as he presses in closer, spine arching, and Jaehwan exhales into Sanghyuk's mouth.

Sanghyuk's eyes are closed, but he knows how beautiful Jaehwan is like this: hair messy and cheeks dusted with pink, his eyelashes no doubt fluttering as small sounds start bubbling from his throat, disappearing between Sanghyuk's lips. There’s a moment when Sanghyuk pulls back, tracing down Jaehwan's features with his gaze (he was right, he is blushing), looking into Jaehwan's sparkling eyes as he sweeps a few stray strands of hair out of Jaehwan's forehead, cupping his cheek and letting Jaehwan lean into the touch, shutting his eyes. He surprises Jaehwan with a peck on his throat, burying his face in the spot where neck meets shoulder, and Jaehwan laughs breathlessly, caressing Sanghyuk's hair on the back of his head.

He can never get tired of kissing Jaehwan.

 

 

 

They kiss in the mornings too, and morning kisses are one of Sanghyuk's favourites.

Jaehwan is always still so sleepy as he pads out into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, his hair sticking out everywhere and his sweatpants hanging low on his hips, his T-shirt swallowing his frame but leaving a shoulder uncovered. He stands on his tiptoes to take a cereal bowl out of the cupboard, though he would reach it without doing so, the movement revealing the small of his back, the dimples there deep enough to make Sanghyuk blush into his mug of coffee.

Jaehwan sits down across Sanghyuk with his bowl of cereal, blinking tiredly up at Sanghyuk, chewing slowly on half a mouthful of his choco balls, arching an eyebrow questioningly. Sanghyuk gulps down the last drops of his coffee and stands up, crouching down by Jaehwan's legs, steadying himself with a hand on Jaehwan's knee, and Jaehwan turns to him with his brow furrowed, lips shiny from the milk. He lets his spoon fall back into the bowl with a clink, cold fingers climbing over Sanghyuk's own, fiddling there until Sanghyuk holds one of his hands up to his mouth and kisses his knuckles, the spots where his rings have left long-lasting indentations on his skin, and Jaehwan smiles down at him when Sanghyuk turns his gaze upwards, full lips stretching prettily until his snow white teeth are showing, eyes forming crescent moons. He bends over then, pulling his hand out of Sanghyuk's grip to hold his cheeks in his palms, kissing him softly, tasting of sugary milk that Sanghyuk would feel sick of if he weren’t licking it off Jaehwan's warm lips.

His thighs are soon burning up with the exertion, so Sanghyuk straightens without stopping the kiss, stroking Jaehwan's mussed hair, fingertips tracing down the shape of his pixie ears and it’s such an endearing feeling it makes Sanghyuk's heart beat twice as fast, longing to hold Jaehwan in his arms for hours, maybe until they fall asleep again at night, even if they need to get ready to go out in an hour. 

“Good morning,” he whispers against Jaehwan's lips and Jaehwan strokes his cheeks with his thumbs.

“Good morning,” he chuckles, warm like the morning sunlight.

He’s drunk on Jaehwan's kisses.

 

 

 

If there are things Sanghyuk likes better than morning kisses, those are the kisses they exchange at nights they get to spend together in Jaehwan's bedroom, Sanghyuk pecking the soft inner side of Jaehwan's thigh, climbing up above his body, Jaehwan's hand trembling on Sanghyuk's chest as it slides lower, barely touching.

There is a hand on the nape of his neck, blunt nails scraping his skin, and Sanghyuk's eyes rove over the drops of sweat shining on Jaehwan's face, his brow furrowed and lips parted, the tips of his teeth peeking. He looks gorgeous and Sanghyuk can’t hold himself back as he thrusts forward, capturing Jaehwan's lips at the same time, Jaehwan gasping into his mouth, his small body shaking under Sanghyuk's weight. Jaehwan kisses him back deeply, like a man drowning, his teeth sinking into Sanghyuk's lower lip and his grip tightening on Sanghyuk's nape. Sanghyuk makes sure to drink up all his moans, gently caressing his hair with a hand that isn’t holding down Jaehwan's hip, bruising, marking, claiming Jaehwan, and Jaehwan just whines sweetly, driving Sanghyuk crazy with every move.

It’s insane how addictive Jaehwan is, from head to toe, from his sweet scent to his even sweeter voice, from his featherlight touches to his hungry kisses, and it scares Sanghyuk just how dependent he is on all of those, how he feels suffocated when Jaehwan isn’t kissing him and how it feels like he can breathe again whenever Jaehwan's lips are on his.

He pulls away and Jaehwan throws his head back, arching up from the bed, his throat all exposed and the moonlight painting the streaks of sweat silver on his neck. Sanghyuk ducks down to kiss his Adam’s apple, mouthing up on his jaw afterwards and pressing a small kiss to each of his clavicles, Jaehwan sinking back into the mattress and glancing up at Sanghyuk, eyelids moving slowly. A smile is playing on his lips and Sanghyuk kisses the corner of them, lets Jaehwan pull him into a tight hug, their bodies stilling for a few moments before Jaehwan tries to meet Sanghyuk's thrusts, making Sanghyuk groan into the crook of his neck.

He is so deep in love with Jaehwan.

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to talk to me about any of my stories or just vixx in general on [tumblr](http://hongbab.tumblr.com/), [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/hongbab) or [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1061753) ♡ please support me on [ko-fi.com](https://ko-fi.com/hongbab) if you can ♡


End file.
